dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
StarSource
Biography Morg'na was as peaceful a Tamaranean as there could be. Long before the destruction of his world at the hands of the Psions, he was respected in his city as teacher of great knowledge, Morg'na was happy. He enjoyed his students and their willing minds, he enjoyed his life, but most of all he enjoyed the quiet of his study where he kept a prized treasure. Deep within a secret room under his family home, Morg'na housed and studied a small artifact that he had found during an archaeological dig on Maltus. By all accounts it was nothing more the a small grey box, but Morg'na felt something more from it. As he studied the box he found that nothing he did could open it, or even scratch it. He became obsessed with it for a time, feeling a strange draw to it. Even after he moved on to other research, he always felt that the box was watching him, he even soon found himself talking to it. As time moved on, soon came the day of the Psion invasion and ultimately, the destruction of his homeworld. Some would call it luck, others the lack there of, but regardless, Morg'na was taken prisoner and his research was taken as well, including the artifact. As days turned to months, the Psions took pleasure in their experiments upon him and other prisoners from Tameran. The primary Psion researcher was Gakar Katsulas, a Psion who's research dealt with the stripping of power and essence of living things. His research was seen as brutal, even by some Psions. It was not only that power, but the potential evolutionary power. Gakar's goal was to strip a Tamaranean of their natural energies, and to place that power within himself. The focused of his research was the Husker, a device he revealed in using on Morg'na as well as the other Tameraneans he held on his ship. For hours the machine fed on its helpless captives, drawing out what felt like their very souls. After a subject could take no more, they would be cast back into the cells, only to be drained again the next day. As time march on, fewer and fewer of his fellow prisoners returned from their time with the Husker. Those left, including Morg'na were sickly and gaunt. The green glow of their eyes extinguished, the reds and oranges of their hair and skin, muted to shades of grey, living dead in a sense. All this time Morg'na tried to keep his sanity, always talking to his artifact, his little box. For one reason or another he was allowed to keep it. The Psions saw nothing remarkable about it and either through mercy or a lack of care, let him keep it as it kept him quiet. As luck would have it, Morg'na was the last prisoner, and this interested the Psions. He maintained the look and vitals of the other Tameraneans that had died from the Husker, but he lived. In many ways his condition was worse then some who had died, yet he lived. Gakar himself even took an interest in the undying one as he called him. A final experiment was to come, Gakar hoped that this Tameranean would be the key to his Husker's final purpose, to steal a Tameranean's power for himself. Morg'na screamed as they drug him from the cage, not because of his fate, but because they would not let him take his box. In his madness he fought and flailed as they hooked both him and Gakar to the device. As the device was activated, Morg'na's last reserves of strength were ripped from him, as it and all the power of the other captives was fed into the Psion Gakar. The scientist shrieked as all the stolen power and potential surged through him, granting not only power, but evolution. His hands began to glow as pure ultraviolet energy crackled over them, the sign of Starbolts. The Psion's eyes took on a bright red glow, like the green of a Tameranean, and lastly, wings. All while Morg'na felt the last of himself slip away. It was at that moment that the artifact in his cell sprang to life. First came a flash of power, killing the Psions within the holding area. Moments later the box became like energy and flew under its own power through the walls of the ship until it reached its friend. Gakar screamed as he caught sight of the box. The other Psions did not know, not even Morg'na knew, but Gakar knew a Mother Box when he saw one. The box floated in front of the dying Morg'na and he weakly looked to it with the last of his strength and smiled, then grew sad as he realized the little box planned to sacrifice itself. The explosion was not natural, all the energy of it flew only toward Morg'na, avoiding all else. The Mother Box was a conduit to the Source itself. In that microsecond long explosion, Morg'na bathed for what felt like a lifetime in the pure Source energy that had been withing the Mother Box. As the dust cleared, Gakar saw Morg'na before him, freed, restored, enhanced, and angry. In a flash the two locked in combat, Gakar with his stolen Starbolts, like that of an evolved Tameranean, and Morg'na with his Sourcebolt, equally evolved. As they clashed, Gakar found himself at a disadvantage, not yet well acquainted with his powers. Slipping loose from his former prisoner, the Psion managed to touch the controls of his transporter and vanished. Securing the ship and finding no survivors, Psion or Tameranean, Morg'na managed to decrypt ships computers and gain control. Flying it toward Tameran he soon learned the fate of his world. Overcome with rage and grief, Morg'na regained his composer and set to work finding the one he blamed most, Gakar. After weeks of work, Morg'na managed to salvage enough from damaged or destroyed Tameranean ships in the area, as well as from the Psion vessel, to get a single small science craft running. Gaining data from the Psion ship, he learned that Gakar had transported to a world in Sector 2814. While traveling the great distance to this blue world. Alone for his journey, he wrestled with the changes to his body, the evolution happening within him. As he studied his new skills, and the level of change in his natural gifts, he began to truly realize the extent of the power he was given. As he drew near the blue world, whether by his gentle nature or the spark of divine energy which has grown to him, his thoughts of revenge faded and turned to worry. What horror Gakar could inflict on this world. Morg'na had no idea the true strength of the Earth, and with a heart of mercy he entered the atmosphere. When Morg'na landed his ship, the year on Earth was 1996. Landing in the waters off Metropolis, the Tameranean encountered Superman first. Fresh to the world, dizzied by the atmosphere, and surprised by the Last Son of Krypton's advance, Morg'na attacked. A match for the Man of Steel, Morg'na's arrival called forth other heroes, as well as Garak. Now calling himself Dracophyr, the Psion attacked both Morg'na and Superman. As the two heroes realized their misunderstandings, they turned on their common enemy. Once Dracophyr was defeated, the Teen Titans were called to aid Superman in handling the new visiting Tameranen. With communication facilitated by Starfire, and the language assimilated through an involuntary donation from Raven, Morg'na settled into Earth life. Morg'na soon found, with the aid of the Justice League, a simple Earth life. Using connections with Metropolis University, Morg'na became a Professor of Physical Science. Taking the human name, Erik Morgna, he settled into an existence very much like his own on Tameran. More then that he grew, falling in love with an Earth woman. Before long they were married and soon after, he welcomed his daughter into the world. Soon after all this joy, Dracophyr returned. He took Morg'na's child and killed his wife as she tried in vain to stop the monster. No longer able to sit in his quiet life, he swore to find his child and avenge not just his wife, but all the others whom the Psion monster had ever hurt. Taking note of the heroes of Earth, Morg'na created a costumed persona and set out not just to stop Dracophyr, but to stop the madness of all who would disrupt peace. From then on, people knew him as StarSource. Powers Tamaranean Physiology Enhanced by the Source: StarSource's natural alien physiology constantly absorbs ultraviolet radiation and converts it to energy. The rate by which he absorbs radiation as well as his rate of convertion has been greatly increased. StarSource also now absorbs ambient Source energies found throughout the universe. Flight: A natural ability of the Tamaraneans, StarSource uses the converted energies in his body to achieve independent flight. His top speed is noticably higher then the common Tamaranean due to the Source energies that flow through his body. Sourcebolts: The power granted by the Source advanced Morg'na's to the next evolutionary level, granting him the power to channel and project energy into destructive blasts called "Sourcebolts". StarSource also has the power and ability to unleash all his stored energy into a pseudo fireball barrage. Superhuman Durability: '''StarSource's durability is naturally higher then human durability through his Tamaranean nature. His durability increases as he absorbs more energy. '''Superhuman Strength: '''StarSource's physical strength is naturally higher then human strength through his Tamaranean nature. His strength increases as he absorbs more energy. '''Linguistic Assimilation: StarSource is capable of assimilating other languages through physical contact with another person. Trivia *StarSource has in his time on Earth become an avid soccer fan. This is most noticeable in combat as he sometimes forms a sphere of energy and bicycle kicks it at his enemy. *StarSource has a daughter named Deborah who was taken from him as an infant and who would be 14 years old now. For the sake of not wanting to godmode I never say for sure, but I do infer that she is Deborah Morgna, the Sun Girl. *StarSource considers the villians Dracophyr and Deathstroke to be his greatest enemies, Dracophyr for his part in Morg'na's life, and Deathstroke for a vision of the future where he is killed by the mercenary. *For the sake of not wanting to godmode, I never say for sure, but I do infer that StarSource is the ancestor of the Legion of Superheroes member Dirk Morgna, Sun Boy. Hypothetically it could be this long forgotten heritage that granted Dirk his "one-in-a-million genetic structure", allowing him to not only survive the accident at his father's nuclear plant, but to absorb the energies into his body, granting him the power to generate heat and light, becoming Sun Boy. *StarSource owns a home near Metropolis University, but only uses it for company. He actually lives in his ship that sits on the ocean floor off the coast of Metropolis. He uses the ships teleporter to move from one to the other. Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Fire Category:Tamaranean